Spinach Dip
by Triforce Garner
Summary: Something's bothering the normally fiesty, hyperactive carpenter. And when Bo and Angela agree to find a cause, will they dive into something worse than what they feared? Better yet, can they fix the wrongs to make things right?
1. The Plan

Author's Note:

Don't ask me why or how. Just read.

I've been SLACKING on my Super Smash Bros. story, **Pick Your Battles**, and this is what I've come too! Anyway, this story has been in the pot for quite some time and I think I'd better give it some attention. Originally I meant to write it in a oneshot, but I got going and realized, "Hey, maybe it should be a two or threeshot. Maybe more if it gets to that." Viola.

The story says Luke is the main character, but you won't be getting much from his point of view until a little later. Please do not flame however. I know Luke's normal personality is hyper and 'extreme', but for the sake of the plotline, he isn't his normal self. Think of Shuyin from Final Fantasy X-2. He's supposed to be hyper like Tidus, but due to the current circumstances, he's not happy.

This story is based off of Tree of Tranquility because of the places, plotline, and the fact that this was planned out even before Animal Parade's release. You will notice I refuse to spell Gil's name 'Gill', but everything else is spelled the way it should be in the English version. I may have other things to add on to this Author's Note later, so keep a watch. I may or may not add it to the other Author's Notes instead.

**Warnings**: yaoi [the pairing will be introduced later in the story, you'll just have to wait] and lots of fluff and lemon :D Rated 'T' now, but 'M' for later chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Pop_

"Ow! Man Luke would you knock it off already?" exclaimed a blonde as he sat on the ground, rubbing his sore head from where he'd been hit. Luke stopped what he was doing to look over at the younger scowling boy glaring at him. He had a can on the ground and with his axe was smacking it. Each time it seemed to catch the other on the side of his face.

"Bo, if you don't wanna get hit then move out of my way, alright?" he answered, and went back to swinging the axe. Just then another person came stomping out of the forest and Bo scrambled up next to her, clinging to her arm.

"Angela! Will you _please_ get Luke to stop messing around and get to working?" he said, fear tinting his voice. "Dale's gonna be dreadfully mad when he finds out how much we've gotten done today, if you can even call it that!" he squealed. Angela giggled.

"Luke, c'mon you're scaring Bo. And besides, it's getting late. Maybe you should head home?" she questioned. Luke glanced at her before grumbling under his breath and kicking the can as he stomped away. Angela ran after him, Bo stumbling behind.

"Luke, what's the matter with you?" Angela asked. She caught hold of Luke's arm and noticed at once how tense he was. Said sapphire haired boy turned to her and lightly removed her from him.

"I'm fine, Angela." he said. Angela stopped walking and watched the oldest of the three walk off angrily down the pathway. She placed a hand to her cheek, obviously worried.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with-"

"ANGELA!" she whirled around and managed to catch Bo just in time as he fell out of the woods with a loud crash, knocking them both over. "S-sorry Angela."

Angela chuckled nervously and got up, Bo helping her and dusting her off. "It's okay Bo." she said and turned to carefully navigate her way.

"Angela?" Bo's soft, meek voice came floating over to her and she turned around again to look at him. Bo had his head down and was picking his hands and kicking at the dirt. "You think something's wrong with Luke?"

Angela sighed and walked over to the blonde, taking his hands in hers and smiling. She shook her head. "He's just having a hard time is all. But I promise, Bo. I'll figure out what's wrong with him. Don't worry."

"Well, what should we do first?" said Bo anxiously. Angela giggled.

"You have to go back to the Carpenter's before Dale worries. Tomorrow I want you to meet me at Praline Forest and we'll go from there. I think it's best to ask around before confronting Luke about the problem, cuz if we go to him first he might get insulted and close up on us." she explained. Bo nodded.

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better. I'll ask Dale for some time off and tell him it's important but private." Angela nodded.

"Yah. Tell him that I requested your attention for the day and we'll be busy for the most part. I'll even pay him if he wants." she finished.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the morning. I'll just have to keep Luke out of it, but I know he'll get suspicious, so this is a one time thing." he bowed and Angela waved, the two splitting off from each other as sunset began to settle in.

* * *

"Sir…" Bo began. Dale was seated at the table, going over today's profits and some of his apprentice's designs. He looked up as Bo kept an eye on the doorway that Luke had disappeared behind.

"Yes Bo? Somethin' botherin' you?" he asked. Bo sighed.

"Well, um, I'd like to ask you for a day off tomorrow. You see, Angela has asked for my assistance, and I have already promised her that I would meet with her." he said. Dale raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Um, sir?"

"Fine. I have no problem with that. But, why? What're you two doin'?" he asked. Bo was about to speak when he suddenly saw Luke walking through the doorway and heading for the workroom. Once Luke had disappeared again, Bo relaxed and addressed Dale.

"Angela has some, uh, problems she needs help with. Like um, well, like uh, broken stuff and she needs advice…" he trailed off and Dale blinked solemnly.

"Bo…" he began. "Something is ailin' you and I aim to find out what. But for now, if Angela needs you, then go. Be back in time for supper though, I only keep the door open 'til a certain time." and with that, Dale got up, making his way towards the bedroom.

"Close up shop tonight. I'm gettin' to bed. Tell Luke I want him in bed soon as possible." he said. Bo frowned.

"Um, sure but…why is that sir?" Dale turned to look at Bo briefly.

"He's got insomnia lately. Don't know why, but I'm sure it'll go away eventually. Anyway, don't want him sleepy durin' work hours and if you're gone he'll need to pick up the slack."

"There's no need pa. I'm gettin'. " said Luke softly, following Dale into the room and looking awfully drowsy. Dale himself was, if you can believe it, laughing. Luke turned slightly, sending a glare in Bo's direction and making Bo swallow hard. But the glare was over quickly and Luke left, leaving Bo a little worried about giving Luke the extra load for tomorrow.

Bo sighed and began cleaning up the tools, locking the door, and doing other miscellaneous things. When he finished, he turned out the lights and went into his room. Dale was making his bed up and Luke was lying on his stomach, passed out it seemed like. Dale looked up and chuckled.

"Be quiet about gettin' in bed. I gave Luke somethin' to help 'em along, but he might still wake up." whispered Dale. Bo nodded and hurried to the bathroom, dressing for bed, and climbing in.

'_Sorry Luke…but it's for your own good…'_ thought Bo.

* * *

"Hey Angela!" came a cheery voice. Angela jumped and looked around frantically until she saw a silvery colored head pop up from behind a tree. A hand followed in greeting.

"Oh! H-hey Toby! You scared me." she chuckled and wandered over towards the fisherman who stood with a wide smile on his face, just like always.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. What's up?" he said. Angela was about to ask what he was doing there late in the afternoon, but remembered that Toby always fished at Caramel Falls, and instead smiled and the two began walking.

"It's okay. I was just leaving the Ganache Mine District. You?" she said, but she knew the answer.

"Fishing. What were you doing up there anyway?"

"What, in Ganache? Well, I had some stuff to take care off at the blacksmith's, but then I ran into Bo and Luke at Praline Forest. I talked to Bo about Luke for a little bit, and then I came here." she said. Toby raised an eyebrow.

"Luke? Why? What's wrong with Luke?" he asked, suddenly more than just curious. Angela thought for a moment.

"I wish I knew. He's been real strange lately. He pouts and grumbles, doesn't really talk much to anybody, and gets tense about things. It's like he's becoming real distant…but I can't for the love of Goddess figure out why." she said. Toby frowned deeply.

"Well, what're you going to do?" he asked. Angela sighed.

"Bo and I are meeting up tomorrow morning in Praline Forest. We'll go from there. I was hoping you'd know what was wrong, seeing as how you and Luke are close." she said sorrowful. Toby stopped walking.

"Speaking of being close, Owen and him hang out a lot. Maybe he knows something. In fact, I could ask around too and get back to you and Bo later in the day. Pascal always says word gets around quicker with more people." he said. Angela jumped up and down with glee, throwing her arms around Toby.

"Thanks so much Toby!" she pulled away and nodded. "Let's say we'll meet up at around 6:00pm tomorrow. If you know anybody else that'd like to help, then we'll include them. But make sure the one person who doesn't hear about it is Luke. I don't want him to find out and get upset."

"Okay. I'll get back to you. Bye Angela." he said, waving.

"Alright bye Toby. And thanks again!" she waved back and sighed. She trekked back to her home, hoping to get some sleep, when she bumped into another villager.

"Oof!" Angela fell backwards. But before she could had time to look up, she was yanked up off the ground.

"Looks like we're a bit clumsy in the dark, huh?" came another familiar voice. Angela finally looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey Calvin. Sorry for walking into you. I was just talking to Toby about Luke." she paused, wondering if Calvin even saw Luke on certain days. "Hey, have you heard anything lately, about why Luke's acting so strange?"

Calvin scratched his head. "Nope, can't say I have. But doesn't he act strange anyway?"

Angela giggled, but shook her head. "No, no. That's not what I meant. He just isn't, acting himself. That's what I was talking to Toby about. He, Bo and I are going to scout for answers around town tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, I wish you luck with that. To be honest, I have no idea what's going on with him. But I'll check around if you like." he offered. Angela smiled.

"That'd be great Calvin." Calvin nodded and waved.

"Well, be seeing you!" he called. Angela watched him leave when suddenly a thought came to her head.

"Wait Calvin!" she yelled. Calvin stopped. "Um, could you keep this from getting back to Luke? He might get angry if he finds out what we're doing. I know it sounds like we're sneaking around but, we really need to find out what's wrong and he's not the person to tell us."

Calvin nodded. "I promise. Goodnight now!"

"Night Calvin!" she said. She mentally counted the number of people in town. She knew that some of them might be able to help, but she had to ask the Ganache Mine occupants first. And out of all those people, Owen was at the top of the list. And she hoped with all her might that he could help them.

* * *

Morning came quicker than anyone suspected, all but those meeting up at Praline Forest. Angela crawled out of bed and set to work on breakfast. Once she had eaten, she worked her farm. She got up early to make sure she made it to the meet in time, and so she could tend to her animals.

It only took her a half hour before she was done with everything. Quickly, she made her way up to the root cut by Luke a year ago. She felt her heart clench.

'_He was so happy then…'_

She shook the thoughts out of her head and followed the path. Just as she reached Praline Forest, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"EEK!" she squealed, and nearly jumped on the person that tapped her. But when she turned to them, she calmed down. "Geez, Toby sometimes I'm afraid I might have heart attacks when you're around. Thanks for coming."

Toby chuckled. "Sorry, again. I figured it was the best I could do, you know, to come out today." he sighed and they waited patiently, together, for Bo. 15 minutes later said blonde was running up the path.

"Sorry I'm late you guys. Is Toby helping too?" he said. Angela nodded.

"Okay. Bo, since you need to be back as soon as possible, you should work on Ganache Mine and possibly Brownie Ranch. Toby, I think you should come with me to Waffle town and we'll split from there. You know, since no one is technically around Maple Lake during the day." she said. Toby nodded.

"I can talk to Pascal and Ozzie. Maybe the Tailor Shop and Irene and Perry at the clinic." he offered. Angela nodded.

"And I'll talk to everybody at the Sundae Inn and then head up to the town square to see Gil, Ellie and Chase." she said. Bo smiled.

"And I'll see Owen first and then talk to Julius, Anissa, and Renee. I think Ruth and Hannah might be too busy to talk today and I don't know about Phoebe and Calvin at the Mines."

Angela raised her hand. "Ooh! I talked to Calvin yesterday afternoon after I left Toby. He hasn't heard anything but he offered to ask around and keep it secret. I'm sure he'll ask Phoebe when he sees her. That reminds me, I gotta ask Barbara and Simon if they've seen anything."

"Toby mentioned Irene and Perry at the clinic. You think Anissa might be over there too? And what about the doctor?" he asked.

"I think Anissa is working at the clinic today. And the doctor is far too busy to speak with. I can go see Barbara and Simon if you want Angela. And you just head up to the town square after you're done with Sundae Inn." he said. Angela nodded.

"Then it's done. We've got a plan guys. Thanks a ton for helping. We meet up at 6:00pm today to discuss what we've learned. Bo, you think Dale would mind?"

"No. I don't even think he'd notice."

"Good, then it's settled. Good luck everyone, and thanks again."

They waved and set off, hoping today would not turn out to be a disaster.

* * *

Author's Note:

It is short. This displeases the author. D:

I want to include a bunch of the characters in here so it might get crowded. If you have any questions about what's going on in the story, ask and I'll do my best to help you out without ruining the future plotline.

Review Guys! Plz!

I have to go work on PYB now…


	2. The Run Around

Author's Note:

-is back-

I'm very displeased with one of my other fanfictions I'm writing and am possibly going to redo it all over [it's not up on the site anyway], so I might be slow going for a bit. But I'm going to be positive so stick with me here! In fact I got this one finished rather fast anyway…

**Warnings**: again, warnings of yaoi in later chapters. DO read this in case you are not interested. Should anything else turn up, I will let you know via the Author's Note. So make sure you READ IT. Thanks! :D

Enjoy~

* * *

'The Run Around'

* * *

The doorbell rang as Bo walked into the shop. It was early so of course Mira and Julius weren't around. Chloe was chomping on some cereal and a banana while Ramsey and Owen got things together for business. Owen snapped his head in the direction of Bo before glancing at his uncle and quickly making his way toward Bo.

"Hey, shop's not open yet. Something you need?" he asked, puzzled. To be honest Bo never shopped so to see him show up this early in the morning was odd to the redhead.

"Um, yah. Can we talk somewhere? It's kinda important." he leaned closer to Owen, trying to keep Ramsey and Chloe from overhearing. "It's about Luke." he whispered.

Owen's eyes widened. "Wha?" he looked back at Ramsey before ushering Bo into the next room.

"I was planning on asking Julius too…but he isn't here and I sorta was hoping you'd know something." Bo said softly. Owen raised an eyebrow and to Bo's dismay he shrugged his burly shoulders.

"If something _is_ wrong I wouldn't know it. Luke hasn't mentioned anything. Come to think of it, he hasn't come by at all and I just figured his pop had him busy so I never asked." said Owen. Bo sighed and drooped a little.

"Oh but hey! I'll try to talk to him today and if you can come by again I'll tell you what I know. Sound good?"

Bo straightened and smiled weakly, nodding. "Thanks Owen. By the way what time does Julius usually get here?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to wait long.

"Well, it's about 7:30 now and the shop opens at 8:00. Julius should be here within 15 to 20 minutes or so at the latest but it's hard to say. He says it's called being 'fashionably late', but I don't see anything glamorous about it. Hold on," Owen raced off as Ramsey hollered to him.

"Oh Owen!" Owen turned slightly. "Can we keep this between us? I don't want Luke to get suspicious." he said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Owen nodded.

"My lips are sealed." he answered, and turned toward the shop room.

Bo found a chair and sat down, watching Owen help Ramsey.

_'Man, that pansy better get here fast! I have people to talk to!'_ Bo thought to himself. He nibbled his bottom lip and sighed, looking up at the clock every 5 seconds and almost willing Julius to pop out of nowhere.

* * *

"Hey guys! How's it going?" said Angela as she walked into the Sundae Inn. Maya and Yolanda in the kitchen while Kathy, Selena, and Jake washed tables. Colleen of course at the register. All looked up and greeted the brunette warmly.

"Morning to you too Angela. What can we help you with today?" asked Jake, washing his hands off now. Angela sighed.

"Well, I know you guys aren't too familiar with the people up at Ganache Mine but…something's going on with um…the carpenter. You know, Luke? I was wondering if anyone might have heard something." she asked. But she had a feeling these people would be the last to know.

"Uhh, not that I know of. You could try asking any of the boys, they might know. Goddess knows word gets spread through them like fire." Jake answered, laughing a bit and hoping to cheer them up. Angela nodded.

"Well, if you hear anything let me know okay? You know the farm is always open! Oh and by the way, keep this under your hat's will yah? Luke might be awful mad if he hears about this." she called, and left through the door.

* * *

"Hey uncle…?" Toby said, walking into the room and hoping Ozzie was around. Ozzie looked up and smiled.

"Hey buddy, I thought I gave you the day off or something. Come in, come in." he said as he looked back down to examine a fish Paolo caught. Toby shuffled over.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd heard anything about Luke." said Toby softly. Pascal 'hmm'ed a moment.

"Thought you and him were close. Wouldn't you be the one to know somethin' about it?" asked Pascal. Toby mentally sweatdropped.

"Um, if I'd known I wouldn't ask. But thanks anyway." said Toby. He bowed. "I have to go. Will you be sure to let me know if you find out anything? Oh and one more thing. Luke can't know about this."

"Why not?" asked Ozzie, puzzled. Toby scratched the back of his head.

"Well, he might be angry with me for snooping. But I believe the reason for it is good enough to ask anyway, whether he approves or not." he said. He waved and left.

His next stop was the General store but it wielded nothing and Toby left feeling solemn. He sighed and continued on towards the Meringue Clinic. He was surprised when Anissa nearly ran him over with equipment.

"Ooh, sorry, sorry." she apologized hurriedly. Toby chuckled and he and Perry helped her with the boxes she carried. "Thanks a ton boys. And I'm sorry for almost running you over Toby!" she said, giggling nervously.

Toby shrugged. "It was nothing. I'm alright so please, don't worry about it." he assured the raven. Anissa smiled and hugged him.

"So it's been awhile since I've seen you. Catch any fish lately?" she asked. Toby smiled.

"Caught a big Tuna the other day and Ozzie sold it. Good price too."

"That's great! So Perry and I were just about to get working on sorting these boxes. What brings you here?" she wondered. Toby sighed.

"Well, Luke's been acting weird lately and I was wondering if anybody knew if something happened lately or what." he said. Perry was about to speak when suddenly Irene came through the doorway.

"Anissa, Perry, we need you both at the back." she said, and hurried off. Anissa bowed and waved before turning away. Perry looked at the door before turning to Toby.

"You know, Kathy and the Doctor have been about the same lately too. Kathy gets extremely embarrassed and flustered often. And I hardly see the Doctor. Whenever he's around he just has this grim look on his face and is always rubbing his temples like he's getting a headache. I don't know if it helps but I'd try asking one or the other about Luke. Maybe whatever's affecting him is affecting Dr. Jin and Kathy as well." he said. "I've gotta go."

"Thanks Perry. I'm glad you could help and make sure Anissa hears this, but none of this must get back to Luke. I don't want him to get upset about it." he said. Perry nodded and waved before running off to help the girls. Toby sighed and turned to go. He stopped short when he saw the doctor himself standing in the doorway. For a moment Toby felt pale.

'_How much of that did he hear?'_ Toby thought. But the Dr. walked past him, not mentioning a thing. Toby sighed and hurried out of the tense atmosphere.

'_Dr. Jin…that look he had. I bet he knows something about Luke. And Kathy too. What…happened between those three?'_ he wondered.

* * *

"Goodness, goodness. Looks like there's going to be some rain today!" exclaimed a certain amethyst haired man as he entered the Blacksmith's. Bo jumped up automatically.

"Julius, I need to speak with you. May I have a moment?' he asked. Julius nodded.

"Sure. What can I do for you, Bo?" he asked. Bo motioned for Julius to follow him to the back room. Once they got there, Owen ran up to join in the conversation.

"Okay, so something's wrong with Luke and I'm trying to find out what. I have Angela and Toby in town doing the same but I have a curfew tonight and Luke's gonna be real mad at me for walking out today leaving him all the work. Basically what I'm asking is for you to _please_ give me an answer or something good enough to go on. Oh, and to not tell Luke about what we're doing." said Bo hurriedly. Julius nodded.

"Yah yah I got'cha. Okay, so check this out. I was in town talking to Candace and Luna when they start explaining to me something they heard. And guess who?" he asked. Owen and Bo glanced at each other before shaking their heads. Julius leaned in to keep the others from eavesdropping.

"Kathy. They said they were going through Ganache the other day when they see Kathy running off in a hurry. Said she was shaking her head and seemed startled when they questioned her. She mentioned Luke and some other things but she was talking to fast for Candace and Luna to understand her. They also said the Dr. was agitated the other day and was talking to Irene before he stormed off. Irene said it had something to do with an incident here in Ganache Mines District." Julius finished. Bo frowned.

"I wonder what the Dr. and Kathy have to do with Luke. Thanks Julius I really appreciate it." said Bo, grateful. Julius smiled.

"No problem blondie! I'll dig around a bit more to see what I find but I doubt I'll do much more than you, Angela and Toby will. Have a good one!" he said before waving and running off. Bo sighed.

"This is more complicated than I thought. Anyway, gotta go Owen. I'll see you later!" he said. He took off for Brownie Ranch, deciding that Toby had it covered with Anissa in Waffle Town.

It didn't take long for him to reach the ranch and he quickly ran up the dirt pathway where he knew Renee and Gray would be.

Sure enough they were out watching the grazing animals and talking a little. Bo ran over and bowed hurriedly, out of breath.

"Sorry to disturb but, I kinda needed to know if the two of you have seen or heard anything about Luke, Kathy, or the Dr." he said. "And please don't tell Luke about this."

Gray shrugged. He never put himself in the middle of things. But Renee seemed unsure of something.

"Kathy was in Ganache two days ago when she took off for no reason. I asked her about it but she said she probably shouldn't spread things around and kept quiet." said Renee. "Does that help?"

Bo sighed. "Well it helps back up Julius' story. He said Candace and Luna were around when Kathy got upset and fled. He also said the Dr. was torn up about something and stormed off. But nobody knows anything about Luke." he said. A wave of guilt washed over him. He lived with the guy and here he was unable to figure out what was troubling the sapphire haired carpenter. He sighed again and waved to Renee and Gray before shuffling out and back to Ganache.

'_I hope Angela and Toby hear something about Kathy and the Dr…'_ Bo thought wearily.

* * *

"Girls? A moment please?" said Toby, entering the Tailor shop. Luna giggled as she hopped onto the countertop and swung her legs playfully.

"Are you wanting a new outfit Toby?" she asked. Candace's cheeks turned red and she shook her head.

"Excuse her Toby, she doesn't know any better." said Candace softly. Luna snapped her head in Candace's direction and crossed her arms in a pout.

"Hey! I'm old enough to think for myself!" she said back, a spark of anger erupting.

"Girls please! I need to know if you've heard anything about Luke. Or maybe Kathy and the Dr.?" he asked. He hoped in all honesty that they had considering how they were right next door.

Luna perked up. "Yah. Kathy was over at Ganache when she flipped out and ran back into town hollering about Luke and some other stuff we didn't catch." she said. Candace nodded.

"And the Dr. was angry the other day about something. He was talking to Irene when he pitched a fit and walked off. Irene said she didn't know what had fired him up but…" Candace looked around before leaning toward Toby. "I think she was lying to cover for the Dr. because she knew we saw that and didn't want to raise suspicion."

Luna nodded. "I'll bet they were all in Ganache. Luke, Kathy, and the Doctor. And I bet something happened up there with them. Something that upset all of them real bad." she said. "Fair enough information?" she asked. Toby nodded.

"Yes, thank you so much. Can you please make sure none of this gets around? I want to keep this under control until I find out more." said Toby. Luna shrugged.

"No problem."

* * *

Toby breathed heavily as he left the Tailor shop. The whole thing seemed so odd to him that he figured he might never find out what was wrong. Each lead only ended up creating questions instead of answering them. He sighed again as he made his way down the road.

"Young man." came a voice, old and grim. Toby turned over his shoulder to see Irene standing outside the Clinic. Her face was a solemn mask of grey.

"Yes Irene?" he said softly.

"I understand that you're looking for some answers but I'm afraid there are none. Not for you anyway." she said calmly. Toby felt his heartbeat quicken, and he was certainly not the type to be stressed out so easily as this.

"D-did the Doctor tell you that? I-"

"No. He didn't. Doesn't even know because if he did he would have told me. Toby I know that your intentions are good and I applaud you for your selflessness, but this is not something you want to find yourself in the middle of. Let the ones involved sort it out themselves." said Irene. Toby frowned, but said nothing.

"Right." he said, and walked away.

* * *

"Good evening Angela!" Ellie cheered. Angela smiled and waved at the three occupants of the library.

"Hey guys. I stopped to ask a question. Do any of you know what's wrong with Luke?" she asked rather bluntly. Chase scoffed and Gil raised an eyebrow.

"Luke? No, why?" asked Ellie, puzzled.

"Oh, I was just checking. Luke's just been going through some trouble lately. If you hear anything please let me know. Otherwise, I hope you all will keep this from floating around, especially to Luke himself. Thanks." she said quickly, and left. Something made her feel bad about the whole situation all over again. She sighed.

She was halfway down the road, ready to go to Praline, when she heard her name being called and someone running up behind her.

She turned swiftly and smiled as a blonde girl caught up to her.

"Angela. I did hear something, but I didn't want to say it in front of the others." said Kathy, breathing heavy. Angela nodded.

"That's understandable. What is it?"

Kathy frowned and looked uncertain. "Well, I can't tell you for sure what's wrong, but I was up at Ganache Mine one day…you know…to see Owen."

Angela nodded again. "Yeah and?"

Kathy sighed. "Well…"

* * *

Author's Note:

Aw man! And we were about to hear something good too! Darn this chapter for being over so quickly!

Never mind, I'm the author. :P

Hope you guys enjoyed. I want reviews people, reviews! :D they make the author extra, EXTRA happy. Okay?


	3. Suck it Up Boys

Author's Note:

Oh boy boy boy.

So I'm a little slack today bringing this next chapter to you all. But you all saw it coming. Anyway, some family stuff happened this time around.

**Important:** this chapter has flashbacks in it, they are in italics. Blah, blah, blah.

**Warnings**: yaoi; ha, ha if you have not got the clue yet then, HAVE YOU NOT BEEN READING MY OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTES SLKGSKGUIJRJG! BTW, yaoi is **male/male relationships. I will also confirm now that a lemon is in the future, so please do not continue reading this story if you do not like male/male relationships nor lemons. Thank you.**

I've been on vacation for a while, like I said before, but that time is closing to an end now. Unfortunately I will not be able to update **Pick Your Battles** until I've returned home where my stupid outline is, but I have no outline for this one so that means I can write it now. I have also begun work on two new series: **Connected** [Final Fantasy XIII] and **1000 Years** [Final Fantasy X]. Both will be posted shortly after either this story has finished, or **Pick Your Battles** has finished, [and of course once I am satisfied that they are ready for viewing]. So until then,

Enjoy~

* * *

'Suck it Up Boys'

* * *

"Well…it started when I was hiking through Praline and I heard these voices…"

_I was making my way down the trail and I heard shouting. I stopped and hid a ways from them to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't make out much…_

_Luke and Dr. Jin were arguing about something. I could tell Luke was mad because he was stamping his foot and waving his arms around as if frantic, but you know how the doctor is. He doesn't really show emotion. I do remember bits and pieces of the conversation, but none of it is any use to you._

_They were just standing there, yelling at one another. Luke started shoving the doctor, but the doctor wouldn't hit back. He said something and then, it must've been bad because Luke slapped him. The doctor just stood there, motionless. Then that's when I was spotted by the doctor._

_He seemed shocked and Luke caught on. He turned around and saw me then took off in a fast walk as if nothing happened. The doctor fled too. I didn't even try to ask what happened, I just started running away._

"And that's when I met up with Luna and Candace and told them everything." Kathy finished. She looked down, as if ashamed, but Angela shook her head and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for telling me Kathy. Don't worry, I'll figure out what's wrong with them and see if this is fixable." said Angela. "But in the end, it's Luke and the doctor's choice to figure this out. We'll just have to hope, won't we?"

Kathy nodded, hugging back, and sighed as she pulled away. "I just hope that they aren't mad at me for it." she said shyly. Angela laughed which surprised her blonde companion.

"No way Kathy. They shouldn't be after all it's not your fault you walked over there at that time. But still, I wonder what would make Luke so angry as to slap the doctor…" Angela wondered.

"I don't know but Irene says we should butt out. Maybe this is something serious Angela."

Angela and Kathy turned to see Toby standing there, a weary look on his face.

"Yah. Maybe it is, but we can't give up. We have to do something about Luke. Now let's get back and update with Bo." she said. They bowed to Kathy and thanked her for her information before taking their leave. A weary villager stood watching from afar, and turned away with a shadow clouding their eyes.

* * *

"So we basically heard the same thing?" Toby asked. Angela sighed.

"Looks like it. But at least we know part of the problem. Now we just have to get to the bottom of their argument. But I'm pretty sure that that fight is definitely related to Luke's anger and melancholy attitude." she explained. Toby nodded.

"Looks about right. Anyway, I wonder if Bo heard the same thing too. He said he'd talk to Julius and I'm pretty sure that Luna and Candace would have told him what happened, knowing them." he commented. Angela nodded as well.

"I agree. Now let's hurry over to Ganache Mine District!" Angela hollered. She raced off, Toby on her heels, until another familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey you two wait up!"

They turned and looked at the person calling them. To their surprise, it was Calvin, waving his arms frantically over his head. They quickly ran over.

"Hey, I was over at the mines when l heard. Dale lost Luke and can't find him anywhere. He wanted me to swing by and ask you if you'd seen him." said Calvin, breathing heavily from all the running around. Angela shook her head.

"No, haven't seen him since yesterday when he stormed off in the woods." she said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."

Calvin shook his head. "So, have you found out what's wrong with Luke?" he asked. Angela looked at Toby.

"No, but we have a clue. All we know is it has something to do with an argument between him and the doctor." explained Angela. Calvin raised an eyebrow.

"Dr. Jin? Really? What could he possibly have against the doctor?" he wondered. Just then they heard more shouting as Bo ran up to them, huffing and puffing.

"G-guys…Luke…he fell in…the woods…get…him to…clinic…" Bo struggled to say through his heavy breathing. Angela sweatdropped.

"Gee, how ironic. Well, let's get him over there. It's just…wonder if it's a bad idea with Luke being mad and all at the doctor." said Angela. Bo had managed to catch his breath and held his hand to his chest.

"Yes well, he'll have to get over it. And who knows, maybe talking to the doctor this time will be good for them both and they could settle their differences, you know?" he said. He ran off, the other three following close behind.

* * *

"Luke!" Bo shouted. He ran under the trees and stopped short at Luke sitting on the ground. He seemed to be scowling and turned his head away, refusing to look at Bo.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Angela as she squatted in front of the sapphire haired carpenter. He kept his gaze turned away from her.

"Stumbled. Must've sprained my ankle. But I'll be fine, I'll go home and it'll be fine tomorrow." he said. Angela knew that Luke was aware they wanted to send him to the clinic. And, she knew that's the last place Luke wanted to be.

"No Luke. You need to see Jin." she said firmly. Suddenly Luke slammed his fist down onto the ground, his cat-like yellow eyes blazing with fury.

"No! I'm not going to the clinic!" he shouted angrily. Angela sighed heavily.

"Why not? Luke you can't let your ankle stay like this."

"BECAUSE I HATE HIM!" he screamed. Angela could see Luke shaking slightly. There were remnants of tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't shed them. Instead, he turned his face away again before grabbing a nearby tree and hoisting himself up off the ground.

"Luke you're not thinking of-"

"I am! And if any of you try to stop me I'll take you down myself!" Luke shouted. He grabbed another nearby tree and limped past it. Angela sighed.

"Luke please listen to us. We're trying to help you." she said wearily. Luke growled and turned to face her, pointing a finger in her direction.

"I don't need anyone's help. You think I should confront my problems, but I won't. I'd rather just ignore them, because one day they'll fade away." something seemed to flicker in Luke's eyes when he said it. "Fade away like always."

Angela furrowed her eyebrows at this. What did Luke mean by that? Once Luke was out of earshot, Angela turned to the others. "Bo, can you keep an eye on Luke?" she asked. Toby sighed.

"You have something in mind?" he asked. Calvin nodded.

"I think I know." he said softly. Angela nodded as well.

"Yes, it's time to visit the doctor. We all know Luke's got a temper so of course he reacted this way. But hopefully Dr. Jin will react differently…and that he won't recoil like Luke has." she answered. Bo waved and disappeared into the forest. Angela turned to her other two companions, and off they went to Maple Lake District.

* * *

Bo was huffing and puffing by the time he reached Luke who sat in front of a small riverbed. The other carpenter didn't even look up, too busy nursing his ankle to notice. Bo sighed and sat down next to Luke, watching him.

"Luke-"

"I know." Luke interrupted. He kept his gaze to his ankle as he tied some cloth around it. "Everyone always says, 'you can't run from the past'. But I can. I always have, just like pa. He ran away from mom dying. He ran away from all his troubles. So I learned to do the same, because it's easier to pretend nothing happened instead of hurting more by facing it." he said calmly. Bo placed a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Luke, tell me what happened. Please." he said, imploring his friend. Luke looked over at Bo and sighed.

"I wish I could." and Luke looked away. He grabbed a stone and skipped it across the river. "But I can't."

"Why?" Bo asked. He watched Luke carefully, and was baffled when Luke smiled.

"Because you'll try to fix it. Everyone is, and that's just not gonna happen with me. I want things this way. If I never try to patch things up, and things stay the way they are, I wouldn't mind." he said. Bo gritted his teeth.

"But what if no one else does, Luke? What if the doctor minds? What then?" he asked. Luke looked at and then back, chuckling. It made Bo sick.

"Why should I care if Jin's upset about it? He's the reason it started in the first place. I think, he'd be happy things turned out this way." said Luke thoughtfully. He studied the river, Bo still watching him.

"That's a rotten thing to say." Luke grunted, his gaze still down.

"Maybe it is. I know two wrongs don't make a right, but they can in my head can't they?" Luke turned to Bo. "Go on back to pa's. He'll wonder why you haven't come back yet. And anyway, I'll be fine here." he turned back to the river. Bo sighed and stood up.

"Sometimes, it sucks to know you Luke." he said. He walked off, his footsteps disappearing over time. Luke smiled as the first tear fell.

"Yah, I know." he said to no one at all. "It sucks even to _be_ me."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Angela? What if the doctor's just as upset as Luke?" said Toby, running beside her. He honestly was not in the mood for running. He was more, the sleeping type.

Angela stopped and looked at him incredulously, Calvin stopping too. "You want to turn back now?" she said, huffing and puffing. Toby sighed.

"I just think that maybe, Irene is right. What if barging in on their issues only makes things worse?" Toby explained. Calvin scratched his head.

"Look, I know that this is wrong and that we should probably do what Irene says, but we'd be doing exactly what Luke's doing now: ignoring the problem and hoping it goes away on it's own. You have to nudge things along if you want things to happen." said Calvin, wisely.

"Yah but-" Toby looked down, defeated. Angela put a hand to his shoulder.

"Toby, this is extremely important. You saw how upset Luke was. What if the doctor is just as bad off? We can't let things like that continue especially when it starts affecting your health. Luke's not even going to get his ankle looked at, over some argument with Jin. Things like that aren't tolerable. We _have_ to do something." she reasoned. Toby nodded.

"Yah, you're right." he said softly. Calvin gave him a slap on the back.

"Good, then let's go."

They raced off again, reaching Maple Lake quickly. As they neared Jin's house, Toby's stomach flipped a few times and nervousness set in.

Finally they got to the porch, still out of breath, and Angela knocked on the door. The three waited patiently until the door opened, and Jin showed up.

"Doctor, we know about your fight with Luke and…it may be serious or it may be silly, but Luke's so torn up that when he sprained his ankle he refused to get help for it. And it's none of our business but, this has to stop." she said firmly. Jin stood there, staring at her as if she were speaking Spanish. He looked at the other two and looked at the sky briefly before looking back at them.

"Well?" said Angela. Jin raised his shoulders.

"Well what?" he answered. "Look, this isn't going to get anywhere with all of us standing here. If Luke wants to act like a child then let him. He's taking things way too seriously over something I said. Now, you all are expecting a lot to happen right now and, quite frankly, it's not working. I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker. And Luke's not understanding. If he could get over the argument fine, but if he can't, I'm sorry. There isn't anything I can do." he finished. Angela frowned.

"But Jin if you let things continue like this then what? This is ridiculous and I can't believe you're saying stuff like that. He's in need of medical assistance at least." she insisted. Jin rolled his eyes.

"Angela you aren't seeing the bigger picture here. It's more than just a sprained ankle. You want to know what he's doing? He's trying to make me feel bad. He's mad that I had the 'audacity' to say what I have. If he's really bad off then my grandmother Irene as well as Perry are still at the clinic right now. He could easily get some help over there. Now, no more of this foolishness." he said. Angela shook her head.

"It's not foolish Jin. You're doing what Luke's doing. You're both running away to keep from having to face things. Maybe you guys said something or did something you're ashamed of inside, and you don't want to say sorry because we all know how brazen you both are. You're willing to let things continue to spiral if it means you don't have to admit guilt. You want Luke to grow up? Then prove to him he's the childish one and fix the problem before it gets more serious." she said. At that moment Jin averted his gaze, and Angela knew she'd hit a nerve.

"C'mon doctor." Calvin said. Jin sighed heavily.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. But he pushes away then I can't help you anymore." he said. Angela smiled.

"Thank you. And we promise to butt out." she said. She waved and turned, Calvin and Toby following behind.

"Remember he's in the forest alright!" Toby shouted as Angela pulled him along.

"C'mon Toby I'm sure he knows."

The three continued, every once in a while pulling pranks on the other or pushing each other off the road. Jin watched, leaning against the doorframe of his house. Finally, he closed the door, and set off to find Luke.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oooh, I pulled a fast one huh? I'm great with cliff's. And it's a semi short chapter...darn...

Nah I'm just being dumb. Anyway, I promise you will learn the root of the problem in the next chapter. That means drama and angst folks. And lots of sad Luke. Well, Jin could be sad, but he doesn't show it much. And just so you all know I spazz when I write Jin lines. He's my all-time favorite in Harvest Moon. Luke's second with Chase, Gil, and Juli-pants following close third (Juli-pants is a nickname for Julius XDD). And now it's time to finish chapter six of **Pick Your Battles**, which is in progress peoples.

Review please!


	4. You Lied to Me

Author's Note:

**STOP!**

**Before you read this chapter you MUST read this warning****:**

**There is yaoi in this story, as I have said before. It's extremely difficult to tell just how many people reading this know what's in it. Therefore, if you DO NOT like yaoi, immediately stop reading this fanfiction.**

**If you do not know what 'Yaoi' means, it is a nickname or term for male/male relationships.**

**Thank you.**

I stress this warning because I do not feel like insulting Harvest Moon fans. And anyway, hopefully you all know that now. If you insist on reading and you know you don't like yaoi, don't you DARE try flaming me. I will not respond and instead will simply delete the message. But,

If you give me a regular review with constructive criticism or praise, I'd appreciate it! :D

Okay, the whole story's base comes down to this. I can't give you any more cliffhangers to stop you and force you to think about what it's about (but it's really fun to listen to what you guys think ha ha).

I understand that many of you probably do not support the pairing developed in the story, however, I hope you all still read it and enjoy it. I also hope you do not try to kill me for the lateness, but I struggled for a while with it because I rarely write anything Harvest Moon yaoi. Consider this my first HM yaoi pairing.

**Lastly when you have finished reading this story read the bottom Author's Note for UPCOMING HARVEST MOON FANFICTION INVOLVING MORE ANGST, DRAMA, AND ALL THAT STUFF YOU KNOW YOU LOVE.**

Thanks for reading this Author's Note guys!

Enjoy~

* * *

'You Lied to Me'

* * *

The skies became darker as late evening set in. The clouds hovering overhead didn't help much either, but that didn't seem to disturb Jin's trek through the woods. He had reached Ganache Mines quickly enough, and had followed a familiar path, leading in between rock passages and underneath canopies that drooped from their large branches of leaves. The trail wasn't beaten in, but there were faint markings that sparked memories hidden within the doctor.

He kept his gaze down. He didn't even have to think about where he was going, he'd been down here some many times that he no longer had to think about where he was going. He could hear the unmistakable sound of rustling wind that always followed a river. And soon, the sound of water itself. Jin knew that Luke would be there.

And he was.

"I knew they'd send you down here." Luke said absentmindedly. Jin slowly descended the little drop-off leading to the river, and he stood next to it, Luke sitting nearby on a small boulder.

"Then why didn't you run?" Jin asked. Luke grunted in response. As if annoyed by the sound of Jin's voice. But he knew that was not the truth. He swallowed hard.

"That's right, Jin. Say something smart, to make me feel stupid." Luke pouted, his gaze still turned away. He refused to look at the doctor.

"You know that's not true." Jin said softly. "I never set out to make you feel stupid."

"Or anything else for that matter." said Luke boldly. Jin sighed.

"Luke…"

"Just say it already won't ya?" Luke said between gritted teeth. His anger was rising. But Jin didn't fear that, never had. He knew it was just a barrier to protect the carpenter, after years of harsh scolding from Dale.

"Say what, Luke? What would you like to hear me say? Something to anger you more, or make you feel better?" he said. "Because I will say neither. I won't say anything at all if need be."

Luke scoffed, rolling his cat-like yellow eyes in response. He obviously didn't care for anything Jin had to say, or at least, he was pretending not to. "Whatever, look, they sent you here because of the ankle didn't they? Just go ahead and fix it and be done with it."

Jin walked over, sitting beside a pouting, uncomfortable Luke. He winced as Jin put pressure to the joint, asking what part hurt most and deciding where the most support would have to go. Luke growled his response, still refusing to look at the raven beside him…but it still hurt.

"There," said Jin as he finished tying a makeshift 'brace' for Luke's ankle. "Stay off it for a while and it should heal properly."

Jin stood up, sticking his hands in his pockets, Luke never felt colder in his entire life than he did now. There were tears in the corners of his eyes, and his throat hurt with the sob he held back. He couldn't hold it in and failed to hold back a cry as he bent over on himself. Jin said nothing, did nothing. He simply stared out at the river as Luke cried.

"I've never hated anyone more in my entire life…" Luke sobbed, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. Jin still stood there, frozen. Suddenly Luke exploded, pushing himself off the boulder and holding himself up on his good ankle. "Aren't you going to do anything but stand there! Don't you care about anything at all!"

Jin seemed to be lost in thought, not really in tune with what was going on. Luke registered this and flew at him, grabbing the front of his jacket in his balled fists. "Answer me!" he shouted.

"I've always cared about you, Luke. I just never knew what was best for you at the time." said Jin. Luke's eyes widened, before turning into a glare again.

"So you thought abandoning me was the best thing to do!" Luke continued as he shoved Jin back, letting go of the jacket. Jin sighed heavily, something he did quite often as of late.

"It was better than what could have happened instead." said Jin.

* * *

_You were always following me around. When we'd run down this very trail together, and you'd try to push me into the river, then you'd give up and jump in yourself. You always latched onto me, never leaving my side. And as I grew older, I knew things weren't right between us._

_I remember when Grandmother wanted to send me away to become a doctor. You were so upset, and I didn't know what to do._

_So when I left I studied hard, and I married. But when my wife died, I decided that I'd rather be alone if that's what it meant, rather than return back to you. I knew you'd be waiting, and I was afraid for you. Of what your father would say, would think._

* * *

Jin looked up at the sky, watching the darkness overhead. He felt Luke lean onto him, now once again holding onto his jacket.

"I looked up to you. I thought," Luke cried, "I thought you hated me. When you sent me away, I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."

Jin shook his head. "That was never the reason."

"Then why! Who cares what my father thinks? Oh wait, I remember, you told me I was too much of a child to understand right?" Luke spat, referring to the comment of which had led to Luke slapping him.

"Yes, Luke. You are." Jin said firmly, not moving from his thoughts. But inside he hurt too. He wanted so badly for all of this to just go away, and for Luke to stop being so angry with him. True he had stopped himself from becoming attached to Luke in the past, so that Luke was safe from the criticism. But now, he wanted only to hold him, to tell him it was okay. "But I…"

"No. You want so badly for me to get lost then I will. I only wanted you to know how I felt." said Luke, staring into Jin's grey blue eyes. He turned and limped away, careful not to put any weight on his bad ankle. "I just wanted you to know…that I loved you, Jin."

Jin waited until the air was silent, before he spoke again.

"I always knew that, Luke. I just never wanted to admit aloud, that I love you too."

* * *

A few weeks went by after the incident in the forest. No one said anything in town probably because there wasn't anything to say. No one knew the true nature of the argument between Luke and Jin. Not even the little group of friends who had done their best to help them knew what was truly wrong. And the doctor and the carpenter preferred to keep it that way.

But things weren't any better.

Jin couldn't focus on his work. Medicinal reports were left unfinished or not even started at all. And oftentimes he'd find himself staring down at a blank page, replaying the words Luke had said to him.

Likewise, Luke had stopped sleeping altogether. Lying awake at night, glaring at the ceiling as he remembered the earlier incidents. It only mad him angrier, and he'd only end up throwing his pillow to the other side of the room, huffing as he'd curl up in his bed and cover his head with the sheets. His father had time and time again asked him what was bothering him, but Luke would only grunt his response and pretend his father wasn't even there.

And the chances for hiding it all were long gone. Neither man looked as 'fine' as they said they were when prompted. They were too busy wrapped up in their anger and distraught to notice that they were deteriorating.

Luke thought on and on about the situation, and the more conclusions he arrived at, the worse he felt.

Was he forcing Jin into a relationship he didn't want? Just like when they were kids? His stomach dropped and he felt sick. He was pushing too hard, that must be it. And now, it was up to him to apologize.

Quickly, and quietly, he wandered his way toward town. He avoided eye contact and shrugged off those who would try to engage him in conversation. Even the cheery ones like Maya or Julius easily got the hint that Luke preferred to be left alone. And just as quietly as he entered town, he found his way to the clinic.

Looking up, he swallowed hard, never really feeling nervousness before now. Dread was washing over him as he read the letters spelling out, 'Meringue Clinic' above the shiny, clean white door with the 'welcome' sign hanging in front of it. Suddenly he remembered that maybe Irene or Perry were around, and he almost wanted to back away and run home again, but Luke stood his ground. It was always hard for him to apologize, but he needed to do this. If he couldn't have Jin, he'd at least put the past behind them and try to move on. He sucked in air and held his breath as he reached for the doorknob, and opened the door.

The clinic was cool and Luke looked around wearily as the tiny bell hang from the door tinkled slightly. He was half-expecting to be pounced by Perry or see sweet old Irene smile and beckon him to the counter to do business. But no one was there. Luke glanced at the archway, leading to Jin's office, before slowly stepping on the cold marble floor. And he hoped with all his might that Jin could forgive him.

As he made his way to the other side of the room he wondered just what was appropriate to say. He knew, without a doubt, that Jin would listen to him and that seemed to calm Luke's nerves a bit.

'_Just say, look Jin I'm sorry I've been acting this way and forcing you to love me. You're always busy and you don't need me acting like a child to get my way.'_ Luke thought. He turned the corner to see Jin in his chair. He was seated sideways, so that he faced Luke. But what had startled Luke, was that Jin's eyes were closed and his head was lying his in left arm, which was being supported by the desk. He smiled a little to himself and contemplated leaving Jin there to sleep. But, he had come here for a reason, and now he had to say something. He was not about to walk away with things still the way they were.

"Jin." he said softly. He leaned forward, carefully trying not to hurt his still sore ankle. It had healed somewhat, but was not used to being stood on quite yet.

He watched as Jin's hand twitched, and he frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together as he glared at the floor before holding his head and looking up. He was surprised to see Luke standing there, and did his best to shake off the sleep still evident on his face.

"Something you need, Luke?" he asked, his voice a bit deeper after just waking up. Luke's heart suddenly hardened in his chest, and he looked down. All the confidence he had before now diminished as he stood before the real Jin, and not just a memory he used to think through the things he wanted to say.

"I…" Luke started. He swallowed hard again, his throat swollen as his chest continued to ache.

Jin, now awake, was aware of the obvious distraught look on Luke's face. There was something deeply bothering him, and he needed to know what it was.

"Luke, is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?" asked Jin, getting up from his seat. Luke looked up and almost shrank back. Jin was much taller than him, and made Luke feel like that little boy from long ago. But Jin's worried look made it easier to look Jin in the face.

"It's just that…" Luke began. He couldn't finish though. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to say it, because it meant goodbye. It meant that despite Luke's love for Jin, he had to leave the raven alone. And this, more than anything, was impossible for the energetic, passionate carpenter.

Jin sighed, seeing the torment in Luke's eyes, evidence that he was sorry for the things he said (and for that matter so was Jin), and was desperately afraid of staying away. Why else would the carpenter come all the way into town to see someone he had formerly claimed to hate? Jin stepped forward, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke looked up at him, the bright yellow of his eyes seemed even brighter in the clinic lights. Jin's grey-blue seemed darker now, and sent a chill up Luke's spine. But he didn't back down.

Tired, frustrated, and knowing they were totally alone, Jin pulled Luke towards him, crushing his lips to Luke's. Luke closed his eyes, Jin's tongue forcing it's way into the carpenter's mouth and coaxing it to life. Luke didn't stop the groan that escaped him, nor did he keep himself from raising his arms up and about the raven's shoulders. He removed Jin's glasses and undid the binding on Jin's long, silky hair. For a moment, he felt as if he'd gone crazy, or that he was dreaming. But each time his mouth met in sinc with Jin's, he knew it wasn't.

He pulled away, convinced that no matter how much he wanted this, he couldn't force Jin to love him anymore. Jin watched him carefully, and waited for Luke to say something. It didn't take long for Luke to speak.

"I'm sorry." he began. He felt like his heart was breaking, and he wanted nothing more than to pull Jin back into his arms. But,

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Jin said softly. His blue-grey eyes were warm, soft. They were almost…

"I've been forcing you to love me, because I'm so selfish." Luke sobbed. Tears streamed down his face. He seemed to cry a lot lately, due to his emotional being. He was always exploding with feeling.

"No Luke, that's not-" Jin started, but Luke stopped him.

"Don't try to tell me I'm not hurting you by making you do this. I know now that I have to accept that I'll never be with you Jin. I'm so sorry, I won't hurt you anymore. At first I hated you because I didn't understand. But…I'm just sorry." Luke explained. "Goodbye."

Luke ran, leaving Jin speechless, staring after his love's retreating form. He placed a hand to his chest and let his gaze drop to the floor.

"I won't lose you, Luke. I _will_ make things right again." Jin said to himself, devoting himself to this promise.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so I'm telling you all ahead of time, the next chapter of **Spinach Dip **shall be the last. I know, I know, it's a D: type of thing. But it has to happen. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope all of you will be excited for and enjoy the last chapter, coming very soon.

By the time I put this chapter up, I will have fleshed out almost all of chapter 5 and should therefore be posting it pretty quickly (if I don't struggle with it AGAIN, I mean I've obviously written yaoi before just never HM yaoi…). I decided to work these two chapters out like twins because I needed to connect them and it seemed like I could get through them better if I did it at the same time.

**I also wanted everyone to know about the future releases of the following**:

-_Red Velvet Cake_: Chase & Gil

-_Futile Sunsets_: Vaughn & Mark

-_Everlast_: Chelsea & Julia; sequel to _Futile Sunsets_

-_Broken Glass_: Angela & ?; like **Spinach Dip** because the other character in the pairing is not mentioned yet

Review please!


	5. Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, I bring you the last chapter of **Spinach Dip**. I know it was a really weird setup and it came along unexpectedly, but now it's time to finish it up. Thanks to all who reviewed the story, I deeply appreciate it. You know who you are~

I know I said I'd update quickly this time but in all fairness I gave you all a warning that I probably wouldn't because of a story hang-up. I've written lemons before, but HM lemons are very new to me and for whatever reason I find it difficult to write them sometimes. But thanks for the patience.

**Warnings**: yes, the warnings have returned. And if you've been reading them, you know what I'm about to write: _This chapter contains __**Yaoi Lemon**__, otherwise known as a male/male lemon. If you do not feel comfortable reading it, please exit the page. I thank you for not flaming me._

Enjoy~

* * *

'Take Me Back'

* * *

If it wasn't obvious that something was bothering Jin before, it's obvious now.

He sat up straight at the sound of Irene's voice and he sighed as he stood up. His mind swirling with thoughts on just what his grandmother had in store for him today.

"There you are Jin." she said in that cracked voice of hers, a smile breaking out on her face. The whole family wore scowling expressions the majority of the time, and Jin was usually compared to Gil for having it. But Irene was easily able to wave off such thoughts from people's minds as she became friendly almost immediately. Jin on the other hand? Impossible. He was a man of work, not fun.

"What is it grandmother?" struggling to remain cordial. He was eager to return to his room. He had a lot on his mind, Luke among the most prominent. And of course, Grandmother Irene knew that. She knew everything.

'You can't hide things from me boy.' she'd once said to him. Now the statement irritated him. He was a grown man, not a child.

"I was just wondering if you'd finished those reports I had out earlier. And, if you've rested in a while." she said. Her eyes flickered towards her grandson, whose own eyes were wide before being averted to the floor.

"Yes, I have. Days ago. And as for sleeping, I've been busy lately and I have work to do." he answered. He mentally winced when Irene raised her eyebrows. Perry seemed to catch what he said as he stopped chopping herbs and looked up in confusion.

"My, my. A doctor who won't even follow his own rules. Don't you normally preach good health 24/7? What's gotten into you lately Jin?" she asked, a knowing look on her face. Jin sighed, pushing up his glasses before standing straight again.

"I'm just…busy." he said, placing sincere emphasis on the word 'busy' and hoping his grandmother would take the hint and let him be. But like all grandmothers, she would plant herself in all aspects of the doctor's life. No matter what. Sure she knew all about the obvious romance between her dearest Jin and the wayward ball of energy, Luke. She just wanted to know what Jin's next step would be. And Perry could keep secrets. He was a good boy.

"Alright, but I'd like you to be more open about your routines. What if you grew sick, hmm? Waffle town's only doctor being ill? Tsk, tsk." she said, wagging her finger at him as he shrank back. He may have been much older and more mature than most of the other young men on the island, but every so often his childish habits would resurface, causing amusement for Irene and in turn, Perry. Jin placed a scowl on his face at this and left the room, adamant about keeping himself to himself.

But the thing he worried most lingered over his head, haunting him.

* * *

'_Jin.'_

_Jin was only 19 at the time, and the clinic was mostly run by Irene. She had always tried her best to instill in Jin the instincts of becoming a doctor. And he'd taken to it quite nicely. But one thing kept him from pursuing a lifetime career. And that would be the rambunctious 14 year old, Luke._

_He was always by Jin's side. He'd come in with cuts and scraps, irritating Jin and forcing him to clean up the wounds. Irene knew the kid did it just to see the irate expressions on Jin's face. It amused Luke's cheerful, devious nature. But when it began to affect the goals and priorities of Jin's life, she knew she had to step in._

'_Yes grandmother?' Jin asked, as he cleaned up. He'd just been handling medicine and was wondering if there was something he'd missed. Irene turned to him, a grim look on her face._

'_I know I've said this before, Jin, but I believe you must go off and seek the proper education on the mainland.' she said. Jin nodded, remembering past conversations and bowed his head, knowing there was more. 'But, it seems that you find it too difficult to leave this island behind because of Luke.'_

_Jin sighed heavily. 'He doesn't understand…' he began. Irene shook her head._

'_You must make him understand. Luke is young, and does not have the ability to look to the future. But you are old enough to know that this is your prime. You must leave or be resigned to a less than adequate life. And your dreams of becoming a doctor? Gone.' she said. But Jin remained fearful. She decided that further pressure was needed. 'If you do not leave this island, Jin, I will have to notify Dale of the problem. I have kept silent long enough.'_

_Jin looked up quickly, his fears for Luke had always kept Irene from saying things. But he didn't know just how Dale would react if he knew…about Luke's preferences._

'_Grandmother you can't! What if Dale punishes him! Or worse?' Jin exclaimed, shocked by Irene's threat. But she remained firm._

'_Do as I say Jin. It is Dale's business if he chooses to reprimand Luke. And this is my way of doing the same. Now, pack your things or I will have to make a trip to Ganache Mines.' Irene said. Jin nodded obediently._

'_Yes grandmother.' he said, defeated._

* * *

The memory was in fragments, but what was there was clear as day. Jin sat at his desk, chin in hand, and he stared down at, once again, blank pages. He was a doctor of course, just like he'd promised he'd become. But at what expense? And now they were grown, and could not take it back. Again he thought about the day he left for the mainland, only to stop the reminiscing and turn away, trying to concentrate on his work.

"Ugh…" he said aloud. He bent his head over the desk, holding his hands over him and covering him up. He sighed heavily as he heard light footsteps approaching his office.

"Jin, whatever are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, grandmother…" he said, muffled by the desk and his coat sleeves. He heard her shuffle towards him before she placed a hand on his shoulder ever so lightly.

"Go out and get some air will you? I need you to deliver some files to the Town Hall anyway." she said softly. Jin hesitated as he sat up, looking down. "It'll do you some good." Irene insisted. Jin nodded.

"I know." he said. And who knows? Maybe the time away from the clinic would give him a chance to push back those memories he was trying all day to avoid.

So he grabbed the files and took off, telling his grandmother not to expect him back for a while, and walked leisurely through the street. The air was cool and the sun didn't seem to shine as harshly. Perfect day for a walk.

Jin made his way up the stairs, and entered the Square. Chase was sitting down on the bench, reading one of Yolanda's cooking notes, when he heard Jin coming and looked up. Jin didn't notice him, and Chase abruptly got up.

"Er, hey Dr. Jin. I sort of have something to tell you." he said. Jin raised an eyebrow, but stopped walking. Chase sighed, walking over as he scratched the back of his head and looking around a little, as if wary.

"Look, I know about…Luke. He told me everything and said that if I saw you to tell you something…he's going to his father. He said he was going to tell Dale about everything." said Chase carefully. Jin nodded, unable to speak. The only thing that went through his mind, was that he had to get to Luke. Finally, he looked at Chase.

"Thank you." he said, and walked towards the Town Hall.

* * *

After dropping off the files, and heading out past Maple Lake, Jin found himself increasingly worried. He'd managed to keep Luke out of trouble for a long time, but now the truth was out. And what would that spell for the both of them? At this point in time, Jin couldn't possibly know.

He hurried through the Ganache Mines, appearing before the carpenter's. He stepped onto the porch, and knocked briefly, unknowingly holding his breath. He heard heavy footsteps and looked up as the door swung open, revealing Dale. They stood silent for a moment, before Dale took a heavy breath.

"Jin." he began. Jin waited for a scolding, an angry declaration that he hated Jin and a threat to never again see Luke or else. But Dale said none of those things. Instead came, "He's hurtin' ya know."

Jin nodded. "I withheld this information, fearful that Luke would be reprimanded for it. But I feel know I should have told you from the beginning." said Jin.

"Well, he ran off for the forest. I know I haven't ever talked to him about romance and all those sort of things. Partly because we lost his mother." Dale said softly. "Go find him for me, and make sure to heal his wounds. You're a doctor, aren't ya? It's what doctor's do."

Jin nodded again, and he turned, heading back for the forest where it all began.

* * *

'_Are you going away Jin?' he asked. He sounded so trusting, so childish. But Jin knew better. Luke was very aware that Jin was leaving him. And he didn't know why._

'_I have to, Luke. But I'll be back. There's just some things that are important to me back at the mainland.' he said. Luke was silent a moment, and then he reached over, grabbing Jin's hand. Jin felt his heart clench._

'_What if I can't see you again, Jin?' he asked. Jin sighed. He knew Luke wasn't stupid, nor was he unable to feel certain emotion. He was aware that he loved Jin, there wasn't a doubt in Jin's mind about that. But Jin had tried not to become attached. Tried to push away because he thought it was best._

'_We, we will Luke. We'll see each other when I come back.' he said. Luke sighed, laying his chin on Jin's shoulder._

'_You told me you wouldn't…'_

_Jin had always regretted saying that. It had haunted him, and caused more trouble than anything else he could have said. A broken promise that had only ended up hurting Luke further down the road._

'_I know…' said Jin carefully. Luke sighed._

'_What if you're lying again Jin? You're lying because you hate me, don't you?' he said. Before Jin could answer, Luke had run off. Jin followed him and found Luke next to the river, holding his arms around himself like he always did. He walked up to Luke, wrapping his arms around Luke and held him for a while. Eventually Dale began calling out and Luke had turned around, hugging Jin back before he ran off._

* * *

"Luke."

Jin stood by a tree, looking at Luke who sat on the boulder, next to the river.

"Hey." Luke said back softly. Jin walked over, sitting next to the sapphire haired man. Luke sighed and Jin placed his hand over Luke's.

"I've always loved you Luke. I just never told you because of my own fears. But it was never because I hated you. And you aren't forcing me into anything. I'm a grown man and I could have very well stayed back on the mainland if I wanted to stay away from you." he said. Luke nodded.

"I know. I talked to pa about it." he said. He leaned on Jin, resting his chin on the raven's shoulder much like he had when he was 14. "Thank you, for coming back I mean."

"I had to Luke," said Jin, looking down at Luke and meeting those bright yellow eyes. "because I love you."

He leaned down, capturing the carpenter's lips and pulling off his own glasses. Luke smirked and kissed back just as strongly. He moved himself down off the boulder, pulling Jin down with him. He pulled off Jin's coat and ran his hand up Jin's arm, opening his mouth and allowing Jin's tongue into his mouth. They groaned at the same time, and Jin pulled off Luke's bandana, threading his fingers through the sapphire colored hair.

"I love you too." said Luke. Jin lifted him off the boulder, and grabbed his wrist, leading him away from the forest.

They ran towards Maple Lake and up the stairs, reaching Jin's house. Once inside they met into another passionate kiss, and Luke fell onto Jin's bed.

"Jin…" Luke cried softly as Jin moved to Luke's neck. Luke pulled at Jin's shirt, removing it and soon his own. He unbound Jin's hair and nuzzled Jin's head as the soft black hair fell about his face. Jin smiled and lifted Luke's chin.

"I know I've said it before, and I broke my promise and started all of this pain, but I want you to know that I mean it this time." said Jin. "I will never leave you again."

Luke smiled as he closed his eyes. "I know. I believe you."

Jin followed the arch of Luke's collarbone, watching as Luke writhed. "You okay?" he asked. Luke chuckled.

"I'm fine. Stop being so afraid to hurt me." said Luke before pulling Jin back in for another kiss. He grinned when they stopped, his old cheerfulness sparking for the first time in a while. "If I had to point out one flaw that comes with loving a doctor it's your insistence on making sure I'm not uncomfortable."

Now it was Jin's turn to chuckle and he returned to kissing along Luke's neck as the carpenter held Jin's face there. "I'm sorry, were you hoping that I treat you like an object?" he asked. Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No…" Jin stopped him.

"It's okay, I was teasing." he said, and pushed Luke down gently so that he no longer held himself up by his elbows. Luke reached up, holding onto Jin's shoulder and 'hmm'ed a little to himself as Jin continued to kiss him. Then a thought came to his mind and he looked up at the raven.

"Have you…done this, before?" he asked, a little wary of the answer. Jin pulled back enough to look at him and chuckled.

"What do you think, hmm?" he said, giving him a grin. "I'm the one who sits in the hospital all day." he reminded. Luke blushed a little.

"Oh, heh, right."

Jin continued kissing Luke's exposed neck as the younger fought back moans. He stopped Jin momentarily to remove his orange jacket and white undershirt. Jin smiled, making Luke blush some more.

"D-don't look at me like that. It's embarrassing." he explained. Jin shook his head, kissing Luke's forehead.

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. It's only me." he pressed. Luke relaxed some as his blush diminished and he slowly sank back into the bed. Satisfied that he had successfully assured Luke, Jin turned his gaze to Luke's bare chest. He began a trail of soft kisses down Luke's chest to his stomach, Luke trying to keep from shuddering. His actions were in vain however when he let out a groan. Again, his cheeks heated up as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal.

"Luke, just relax." he whispered, and Luke nodded. The remainder of their clothes were removed, and Luke had to stop himself from panting.

"Oh man…" he breathed. He felt soft lips against his own and responded automatically, his tongue intertwining with Jin's. As soon as Luke was calm, Jin entered slowly. Luke gasped and buried his face in Jin's shoulder.

"Tell me when." Jin said patiently. Luke nodded.

"It's okay, go." he answered. Jin locked their lips together again as a steady rhythm was set. Luke gasped again and shut his eyes tightly as he bit back more groans. The kiss became more passionate, and soon they were both panting. Jin grit his teeth and Luke arched his back, a loud cry escaping him as they released.

Jin pulled away to lay down, and chuckled as Luke curled up beside him, his chin resting on Jin's warm shoulder. "You're still such a child." he whispered teasingly.

"Shut up." Luke answered, eliciting another amused laugh from the raven. Jin leaned over, placing a soft kiss to Luke's temple.

"I love you Luke." he whispered. Luke lifted his chin to kiss Jin back and smiled up at him.

"I love you too Jin. And thank you for not giving up on me."

* * *

Author's Note:

And so a 5 chapter story ends after several months of work. Honestly, I feel bad that I had taken so long to finish this, but hopefully I'll update future HM fanfictions much quicker than this one.

So thanks for reading. I admit, parts of this fanfiction were very difficult to write, and sometimes I just wanted to stop altogether. But I really love this story (and pairing), so finishing it was non negotiable. I found that it's easier to write difficult scenes in handwriting in my notebook, so maybe next time I'll do that instead of relying solely on my laptop.

Again, thanks for reading. I know Jin's not popular (in my heart he is), but hopefully you all still enjoyed it.

**Remember what's Coming Soon**:

_Red Velvet Cake_- Chase & Gil

_Futile Sunsets_- Vaughn & Mark

_Everlast_- Chelsea & Julia; sequel to _Futile Sunsets_

_Broken Glass_- Angela & ?; READER'S CHOICE!

Lastly, Review please!


End file.
